


The Reason to Stay

by Sunshine_is_mine



Series: Keeping Her [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Choking, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Giant/Regular size person, Giants, Large Cock, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pain slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: "Wesley's thumb moved faster. Her heated body felt like it was going to overheat and then melt deliciously into Wesley's strong body. She came again. Wesley pick her up by her hips and pushed her up and down on his cock, like she was his fleshlight."
Relationships: Wesley/Ashley
Series: Keeping Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660837
Kudos: 53





	The Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnovoreX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/gifts).



The next day Ashley woke up with a moan. She thrust her hips up before her mind really processed what was actually happening. The tongue moved between her folds causing another moan to escape. Then, she started to come to. Wesley.

"Mmmm, Wesley." She looked between her legs and saw Wesley's strong body

Wesley stiffened his tongue and moved it faster against Ashley. "Oh, yesss."

Ashley's fingers slipped into Wesley dark hair and pulled. She rolled her hips into his mouth, fucking herself on his tongue.

Her taste was truly enticing. There was nothing better. He dove his face deeper, pushing his tongue into her pussy as deep as he could get it. Ashley was moaning and panting above him.

She came with a force that felt like it took over her body and mind.

Wesley kept licking, getting every bit of her juices he could.

"Mmhnn," she whimpered. It was too much. She tried to push his head away but his tongue kept moving. "Ssss, Wesley."

He pulled back. "Sorry got carried away." He kiss the inside of her bruised thighs.

Wesley moved up a bit and rested his head on her stomach. "You're so fucking beautiful," He whispered, almost dreamy.

Ashley smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

Wesley got up. "I'm going to order breakfast. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Waffles."

"Ok."

Wesley ordered the food and they took a shower.

Wesley took his time cleaning Ashley. At first, Ashley felt kind of weird. She never had anyone clean her before, but not too long after it somehow just felt right. They got out just in time to put on robes to let room service in.

Wesley ordered a big breakfast. To Ashely it looked like a feast. Ashley sat down and got her waffles.

"I ordered extra bacon just in case you wanted some."

"Thanks." She grabbed some along with a cup of orange juice.

"Are you planning on going back home today?"

"No. I was planning on meeting up with Piper before I went back. We usually hang before I go back. Plus she's my ride."

"Would you be interested in extending your stay longer?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was hoping you'd be willing to stay and we can get to know each other better."

"That sounds fun but how long were you thinking. I mean I hate my job, but a jobs a job and I need it."

"Just at least until Sunday. Of course, I'd like you to stay longer, but when you're ready to go back we can always figure something out if you'd like."  


"What do you have in mind?"

"I want us to go out and have fun. But, I also want to explore more of our sexual experience."

"What are you interested in?"

"I like rough sex. From what I'm sure you noticed yesterday I like to spank, but I'm not into BDSM. I like to lose control during sex. I know I'm the first giant you've been with and it may seem intimidating but if it's something that you'd like to explore, I would really like to with you. I'd ease you into it, but after I want us to be animalistic in a way. If there's something your uncomfortable with just say stop and I will."

Just from hearing him say such simple words, Ashley was already starting to get turned out. She wanted to know what it's like to be able to take his whole cock in her ass, in her mouth. She was curious what it'd be like to feel his full strength.

"Yes, I'd like to try more with you."

Ashley was on her knees. Wesley was fucking her from behind. His cock was buried deep inside of her pussy. His hand was on her neck making her back bowed. Her head rested on his chest, holding her in place while he fucked into her with powerful thrusts.

She couldn't use her words to beg or exclaim how good he was making her feel so she let go and let out every moan. Wesley squeezed her throat and kept ramming into Ashley. Mnhnn. She was so wet for him. So close. The hand on her throat became more firm. Fuck.

Wesley let her go when she started to shake. Without him holding her up, she doubled over, convulsing on his cock. He didn't stop moving.

"Fuck, Wesley. Yeah fuck me deep," she screamed.

He was so close. He wanted so badly to cum inside of her. He wanted to mark his territory. He wanted to ruin her for everybody else. After him, there would be no one that could satisfy her like he could. Fuck. He grabbed her hips, slamming into her pussy.

He slapped her ass. "Whose pussy does this belong to?"

"You," she moaned.

"Who's the only one who can make you cum?"

Ashley moaned at his words. "You. Only you."

Hearing her sweet words he shot into the condom.

They laid in bed. They both bask in the feeling of their post orgasm. Ashley laid on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Her fingers intertwined with his. This is how he always wants it. This is how it's meant to be.

Coming home to each other and fucking however, whenever. She was perfect for him.

"I want this to be a preview of how it could be for us. Whether you want to came back on the weekends or stay longer."

She snuggled closer to him. "You are unlike anybody I've every met."

"I hope that's a good thing."

She smiled at him. "It really is. You open and honest. You just lay it all out there and the sex it really great."

Wesley moved his arm from underneath of her and crouched over her. He bent her legs over his shoulder and pressed his face in between her legs. His tongue softly licked along the crease of her pussy.

"Mmm." His tongue dipped in between the folds and his tongue flicked against her clit.

"Fuck. I'm too sensitive."

He looked at her. "Good," he replied with a smirk. She didn't say no or stop, so Wesley dove in licking her overwhelmed pussy. She dropped her head back onto the bed. Wesley's tongue became stiff.

"Oh, fuck." Ashley's fingers tangled in his hair.

Wesley mouth moved like he was making out with her. She supposed in a way he was. She opened her legs wider and starting pushing up into his amazing mouth.

"Wesley."

He moved his mouth and tongue faster. She fucked herself on his tongue. "Shit, yesss."

Ashley's hips stayed frozen in the air as she came. Wesley took in her juices. Wanting to lick up every bit. Ashley's hips hit the bed as she came down from her orgasmic high. Wesley kept licking.

"Too much," Ashley hissed.

Wesley didn't stop. His tongue moved around, all over in between her folds. To Ashley's relief, Wesley finally came away but not without a small bite. Ashley shuddered.

Ashley looked completely debouched. Her legs were spread wide and sloppily thrown to the sides, her nipples were hard, tears running down her face. She looked so fucking beautiful.

But, he wasn't done with her yet.

He pushed two fingers inside of her pussy. Her legs twitched in an failed attempt to close.

"Fuck," she whined. "Wesley, I don't think I can take any more."

His fingers moved slowly inside of her. "You know the magic word. Just say it and we'll be done, for now."

Ashley cried and bit her lip. She looked at Wesley with half lidded eyes. He moved his fingers faster inside of her. The movement was extremely fast, especially given how slow Wesley was going before.

She shouted and thrashed on the bed. The pace Wesley set wasn't slowing down. He wanted to see how much he could push her. 

"Tell me your mine."

"Oh, fuck. Wesley… I'm yours." He pushed his fingers in and out. "I'm yours. Only yours."

"Every part of you belongs to me."

"Yes. All of me… belongs to you." Ashley squirted, shocks went through her body. Wesley took his fingers out. Before she pasted out, she saw Wesley lick his fingers clean. She whimpered at the sight.

After dinner, Ashley sucked Wesley's cock. He was sitting on the chair in the living room. His hand held her head, choking her on his cock. She couldn't take the whole thing, but it was enough to feel good for both of them. She moved her tongue beneath his cock. Tears slid down her face. Finally he pulled her off allowing her to breath, right before he pushed her back onto his cock.

She couldn't touch herself. Her fingernails scrapped along her tights, her pussy was so wet from his taste and the way he manhandled her. It was so fucking sexy and exhilarating. She was willing to give him everything he wanted because she knew he was willing to push her over the edge.

She bobbed on his cock. Suckling on his head. Thick ropes of cum filled her mouth. She drank every bit of his cum that landed in her mouth. She scooped the cum that dripped on her chin and licked it up while her eyes never left his. He pulled her up on his lap and kissed her.

They watched a movie. It was a slapstick comedy. They laughed at the same cheesy parts. By the end of the movie they made plans to go out on a proper date to the movies.

She was on all four when they started. Wesley made her cum twice already. Now the only thing holding her ass up were the two pillows that Wesley stuffed underneath of her.

"I'm going to spank your ass ten times. I want you to count each slap and thank me after each one."

"Ok."

He slapped her ass. The first hit was mild. A warm-up really.

"One, thank you."

By the fifth hit, her ass was on fire. With the opposite hand he pushes two finger into her drenched pussy. "Filthy," he said. A blush heated up her face. "Perfect, just for me."

He gave her pussy a couple thrusts then stopped. He didn't take his fingers out and continued on with the spanking. She moaned when the spanks caused her to squeeze on his fingers.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he praised.

He pulled his fingers out and landed another hit. He pushed his fingers into the tight squeeze. They both moaned. He pulled his fingers back out and shoved them back inside and landed the last hit.

"Ten, thank you."

His hand felt hot resting against her reddened ass. Both cheek were stamped with his hand prints. Beautiful. He wanted to lick her juices off his finger. He was addicted to her taste. But, instead he lined his finger with her asshole. He circled her rim once before pushing inside to the last knuckle.

He fucked his finger inside of her, then added another. The way her asshole stretched around his two fingers was making him feel like he was going to blow. His eyes stay entranced by her asshole as he forced it open by scissoring his fingers. Her cries of pleasure were encouraging. He slowly worked his way up to four fingers.

Wesley grabbed the bottle of lube and spread some on his cock and even pushed some inside her gaping hole. His tip rested on her hole. He gently pushed in.

Fuck her asshole was gripping his cock tightly. She was straining and he was only half way in. Her thighs wobbled and a light sheen of sweat covered her body. He didn't press in any more. This was enough for now.

He moved from a slow in and out pace that was faster but not fast enough. His hands held her thighs and he moved his hips faster. Ashley screamed. She stayed still while he fucked his way inside of her. She wanted to be able to take his whole cock.

"Go deeper," she rasped.

Wesley obliged and pushed in deeper, but just barely. He pushed his fingers into her pussy and started a quick pace. He wanted her between pleasure and pain.

She started to relax on his cock. She was starting to fuck herself on his cock and fingers.

"Your mine now. I've had all of you. No one else can have you."

"No. No one else," she huffed.

She couldn't take his whole cock on her own but she fucked herself on what she could. He pinched her nipple and pulled it.

"Uhgn," she was incoherent now.

"You mine. Only mine." He started to fuck into her, fingers and cock were deep inside. His thumb flicked her clit as his fingers moved back and forth. His cock moved in and out. Ashley has never been this happy. She was happy to be his fuck doll. She was his to use.

She shock violently, coating his fingers, squeezing down on his huge cock. Wesley followed behind with his own orgasm. She sat on his cock as it slowly became flaccid.

"You're the first person who has ever made me feel alive," she whispered. Her eyes were heavy, her body felt sluggish. 

Wesley kissed her. "You make me feel like I'm worthy of having you. You make me happy."

The weekend has come to an end. It was time to face the real world.

"Stay," he said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask again, but he couldn't let her go, not without trying at least.

Ashley had her shitty job waiting for her, but how many chances was she going to get to have an experience like this?

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I have a penthouse, but if you don't feel comfortable staying with me. I can always get you a place you can stay at."

Ashley smiled. This felt too amazing to be real. But, before she could second guess herself she said, "Yes. But, I don't want you paying for my place. I can ask Piper if I can bunk with her for awhile until we figure out where this goes."

Wesley was happy. Ashley was giving him a chance. He was so close and he had every intention of proving to her this was real. He was serious about them. She was going to see why she should keep him.

Ashley and Wesley have been together for a year now. The sex is still magical, incredible, and definitely delightful. They've been living with each other for eight months.

There are things that each loves about the other, but when you live together you'll eventually find what ticks you off about the other person. Like leaving the toothpaste cap off, leaving the toilet seat up, leaving the dishwasher full, etc.

But the angry sex is worth it.

Makeup sex is even better because one of them gets their body showered in love and they spend almost the whole day wrapped up in each other. Fucking furiously and practically consuming each other.

Ashley loves to be controlled when it comes to sex. She gets wet just from being manhandled and put into the exact position Wesley wants her in. Having Wesley's tongue lick almost every inch of her still hasn't gotten old, and she hopes it never does.

It still takes some work taking Wesley's cock. Especially, since she doesn't always fully take his whole cock. But, she eats up moments like now. She's holding onto the bedframe as Wesley's hips hit against her ass, shoving his cock all the way inside of her asshole.

The insides of her thighs are covered in her juices. She wants so desperately to be touched.

"Please, Wesley." She was crying. She needed his touch, she felt like she was going to die without it.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!" He slapped her ass.

"So no more flirting with other people."

She nodded her head. "I wasn't…" She lost her breath. "…flirt…flirting with…with"

"No? Then who was the guy in your office? The one who left you his number." He pushed his fingers into her pussy and viciously moved them back and forth, like he was trying to quickly get her to cum.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped. Her orgasm took over her body. His cock always felt bigger after cumming and clamping down on it.

When the aftershocks subsided Wesley picked her up, pressing her against his chest letting her take in air. He grabbed her wrist and held them together in one hand and held her against the wall. The bed frame felt cool against her heated skin.

His huge body covered her smaller one. He jackhammered his hips. Ashley threw her head back. He slapped her ass causing her to squeezed around his cock, which was much since she still didn't really calm down for her orgasm.

"Who do you belong to?"

She moaned. He was sexy when he got possessive especially given the fact that he like when other men notice her, because he knows she wouldn't ever hurt him like that.

"You, Wesley. I belong to you," she moaned. His thumb pushed against her clit. She inhaled deeply. The sensation taking over her body. "Wes." She nodded her head. "I can't."

Wesley's thumb moved faster. Her heated body felt like it was going to overheat and then melt deliciously into Wesley's strong body. She came again. Wesley pick her up by her hips and pushed her up and down on his cock, like she was his fleshlight.

"Aahmmnn," she moaned.

Wesley came deep inside of her. Marking his what's his. His shocks caused her body to jerk. He kissed her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They fell asleep wrapped up in each. Wesley was happy that he saw her that night, he was happy he got her to stay, and he was even more happy that he got to keep her


End file.
